jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pirate Princess/Gallery
Images of the Pirate Princess. |-|Promotional Images= 640px-The_Pirate_Princess_with_Jake_and_his_crew.jpg|Jake Izzy with the Pirate Princess Groupshot-promo.jpg Pirate Princess.jpeg Pirate Princess-promo.jpg |-|Season One= ''The Pirate Princess Golden Pirate Princess.jpg|The Pirate Princess turned to gold PiratePrincess.png|The Pirate Princess being cursed by The Sea Witch Groupshot-The Pirate Princess.jpg Pirate Princess-The Pirate Princess.jpg Pirate Princess11.jpg Pirate Princess12.jpg|Pirate Princess was Free from the sea witch evil Spell Pirate Princess13.jpg Pirate Princess14.jpg Pirate Princess15.jpg Pirate Princess16.jpg Pirate Princess17.jpg Pirate Princess18.jpg Pirate Princess19.jpg Pirate Princess20.jpg Pirate Princess21.jpg Pirate Princess22.jpg Pirate Princess23.jpg Pirate Princess24.jpg Pirate Princess25.jpg Pirate Princess26.jpg BDxP4.jpg|The Pirate Princess thanks Jake and his crew for freeing her from the Sea Witch's evil spell. 640px-Priate_Princess.png Pirate_Princess_sailed_on_the_golden_ship.jpg Pirate_princess_happy2.jpg|Pirate Princess other image The Legend Of The Pirate Princess.png Coming Back To Life.png The Golden Ship.png Finally Free.png The Rainbow Wand Pirate Princess-The Rainbow Wand.jpg Pirate Princess04.jpg Pirate Princess03.jpg Pirate Princess02.jpg Pirate Princess -The Rainbow Wand01.jpeg Pirate Princess -The Rainbow Wand02.jpg Pirate Princess -The Rainbow Wand03.jpg Groupshot-The Rainbow Wand02.png Groupshot-The Rainbow Wand.png Jake&Crew-The Rainbow Wand.jpg Izzy&Pirate Princess-The Rainbow Wand.png Cecilia03.jpg Pirate Princess09.jpg Pirate Princess10.jpg Pirate Princess27.jpg Pirate Princess28.jpg Pirate Princess29.jpg Pirate Princess30.jpg Pirate Princess31.jpg Pirate Princess32.jpg Pirate Princess33.jpg Pirate Princess34.jpg Groupshot-The Rainbow Wand03.jpg Groupshot-The Rainbow Wand04.jpg |-|Season Two= The Never Rainbow Pirate Princess -The Never Rainbow02.jpg Pirate Princess -The Never Rainbow.jpg Groupshot- The Never Rainbow.jpg pirate princess.jpg Pirate Princess05.jpg Pirate Princess06.jpg Pirate Princess07.jpg Pirate Princess08.jpg Pirate Princess Blow away.jpg|Pirate Princess being blown away Pirate Princess and Izz.jpg|Izzy holding the Pirate Princess's Hand Izzy and the Pirate Princess Fell.jpg Jake, Izzy, Cubby and the Pirate Princess.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_36.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_34.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_33.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_28.jpg Izzy&Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_24.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_26.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_22.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_21.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_20.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_19.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_18.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_15.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_14.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_13.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_12.jpg Bucky&Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_.jpg Jake&crew withPirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow02.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_10.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_2.jpg Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_6.jpg JakeIzzyPirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_.jpg Izzy&Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow04.jpg Jake&crew with Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow_.jpg Izzy&Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow03.jpg Izzy&Pirate Princess-The_Never_Rainbow02.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow37.jpg Izzy&Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow05.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Rainbow12.jpg Izzy&Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow08.jpg Izzy&Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow07.jpg Izzy&Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow06.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Rainbow13.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Rainbow09.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Rainbow08.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Rainbow07.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Rainbow06.jpg Jake&crew-The Never Rainbow04.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow01.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow02.jpg Pirate Princess-The Never Rainbow03.jpg HookJake&crew-The Never Rainbow01.jpg The Queen of Never Land Pirate_Princess_and_Winger.png Pirate_Princess_Read_a_Scroll.jpg Groupshot-The Queen of Never Land02.jpg Groupshot-The Queen of Never Land01.jpg Smee Pirate princess Winger-The Queen of Never Land.png Pirate Princess35.png Pirate Princess36.png Pirate Princess37.png Pirate Princess38.png Pirate Princess39.png Pirate Princess Have a purses of Diamonds.jpg|Pirate Princess Have a purses of Diamonds Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land06.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land07.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land08.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land09.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land10.png Hook&Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land01.png Hook&Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land02.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land11.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land12.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land13.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land14.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land15.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land16.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land17.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land18.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land19.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land20.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land21.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land22.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land23.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land24.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land25.png Pirate Princess-The Queen of Never Land26.png Season of the Sea Witch Jake&crew with Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch.jpg Header_174900.jpg|The Pirate Princess with Misty the Wonderful Witch Groupshot-Season of the Sea Witch02.png Groupshot-Season of the Sea Witch01.png Pirate Princess Shocked.jpg|Pirate Princess hears the Sea Witch's Voice. Cecilia12.jpg Pirate Princess vs the Sea Witch.jpg Pirate Princess Scared.jpg Misty51.png Misty49.png Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch06.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch20.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch19.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch18.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch17.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch16.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch15.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch14.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch13.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch12.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch11.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch10.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch09.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch08.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch07.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch05.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch04.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch03.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch02.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch01.jpg Izzy&Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch02.jpg JakeIzzySkully&Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch01.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch21.jpg Izzy&Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch03.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch22.jpg Misty-Season of the Sea Witch02.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch34.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch33.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch11.jpg Jake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch10.jpg PrincessJake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch01.jpg Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch23.jpg PrincessJake&crew-Season of the Sea Witch02.jpg Izzy&Pirate Princess-Season of the Sea Witch04.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash! Birthday Bash!02.jpg Birthday Bash!01.jpg Purpleocto04.jpg Groupshot-Jake's Birthday Bash!04.jpg Misty's Magical Mix-Up! Pirate Princess-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!.jpg Sea Witch &Pirate Princess-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!.jpg IzzyPirate Princess&Cubby -Misty's Magical Mix-Up!.jpg The Sea Witch22.png The Sea Witch21.png The Sea Witch18.png Young Pirate Princess.jpg The Sea Witch12.png The Sea Witch13.png The Sea Witch10.png The Sea Witch07.png c1021bad-e358-480b-b885-7c6b664a6f17.jpg 7ca4a7b7-5c64-4f61-89ac-ca1c41304d5f.jpg Pirate Pincess with rainbow wand.jpg Pirate Princess41.png Pirate Princess42.png Pirate Princess43.png Pirate Princess44.png Pirate Princess45.png Pirate Princess46.png Pirate Princess47.png Pirate Princess48.png Pirate Princess49.png Pirate Princess50.png Pirate Princess51.png Pirate Princess52.png Pirate Princess53.png Sea Witch-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!13.jpeg Sea Witch-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!12.jpeg The Sea Witch17.png Jake&Pirate Princess-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!01.jpeg Jake&crew-Misty's Magical Mix-Up01.jpeg Pirate Princess-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!04.jpeg Pirate Princess-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!03.jpeg Pirate Princess-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!05.jpeg Jake&crew-Misty's Magical Mix-Up03.jpeg Jake&crew-Misty's Magical Mix-Up02.jpeg Pirate Princess-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!01.jpeg Pirate Princess-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!06.jpeg Pirate Princess-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!07.jpeg Pirate Princess-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!08.jpeg Pirate Princess-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!09.jpeg Pirate Princess-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!10.jpeg Izzy&Pirate Princess-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!01.jpeg Pirate Princess-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!11.jpeg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!02.jpeg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!03.jpeg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!01.jpeg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!04.jpeg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!05.jpeg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!08.jpeg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!07.jpeg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!05.jpg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!06.jpg Pirate Princess&Misty-Misty's Magical Mix-Up!07.jpg |-|Season Three= Jake's Pirate Swap Meet SmeeWingerPirate Princess-Jake's Pirate Swap Meet01.jpg Smee-erella! Smee-erella!03.jpg Smee-erella!02.jpg Rosie-Smee-erella02.jpg Trading Treasures Jake&crew with Queen Coralie-Trading Treasures02.jpg Jake&crew with Pirate Princess &Cecilia-Trading Treasures.jpg Queen Coralie& Pirate Princess-Trading Treasures.jpg IzzyQueen Coralie& Pirate Princess-Trading Treasures.jpg Groupshot-Trading Treasures03.jpg Groupshot-Trading Treasures02.jpg Jake&crew Fin and Frolic -Trading Treasures01.jpg Marina-Trading Treasures03.jpg Marina-Trading Treasures02.jpg Pirate Princess-Trading Treasures01.jpg Pirate Princess-Trading Treasures02.jpg Princess Power! Groupshot-Princess Power03.jpg Groupshot-Princess Power05.jpg Groupshot-Princess Power02.jpg Gropshot-Princess Power04.jpg Groupshot-Princess Power01.jpg Pirate Princess -Princess Power01.jpg Pirate Princess -Princess Power02.jpg Pirate PrincessWingerIzzy -Princess Power.jpg WingerIzzyPirate Princess -Princess Power.jpg wingerIzzy&Pirate princess-Princess Power.jpg Pirate Princess -Princess Power.jpg groupshot-Princess Power.jpg Pirate Princess-Princess Power!03.jpg Ogre Princess-Princess Power!05.jpg Pirate Princess-Princess Power!04.jpg Pirate Princess-Princess Power!05.jpg Tiara Tunnel03.jpg Izzy-Princess Power!.png Pirate Princess-Princess Power!06.jpg Pirate Princess-Princess Power!07.jpg Pirate Princess-Princess Power!08.jpg WingerIzzyPirate Princess -Princess Power06.jpg WingerIzzyPirate Princess -Princess Power05.jpg WingerIzzyPirate Princess -Princess Power04.jpg WingerIzzyPirate Princess -Princess Power03.jpg Winger&Pirate Princess-Princess Power!01.jpg WingerIzzyPirate Princess -Princess Power02.jpg Groupshot-Princess Power08.jpg Groupshot-Princess Power06.jpg Groupshot-Princess Power07.jpg Majesty Mountain-Princess Power!02.jpg Ogre Princess-Princess Power!10.jpg Ogre Princess-Princess Power!11.jpg Tiara Tunnel05.jpg Izzy-Princess Power!25.jpg Izzy-Princess Power!24.jpg Izzy-Princess Power!23.jpg Izzy-Princess Power!22.jpg Izzy-Princess Power!21.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!23.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!22.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!21.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!19.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!18.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!17.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!16.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!15.jpg Winger&Pirate Princess-Princess Power!04.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!08.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!09.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!12.jpg Winger&Pirate Princess-Princess Power!02.jpg Group-Princess Power05.jpg Pirate Princess-Princess Power!09.jpg Winger&Pirate Princess-Princess Power!03.jpg Pirate Princess-Princess Power!02.jpg CubbyIzzy&Pirate Princess-Princess Power!01.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!14.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!10.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!07.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!06.jpg Jake&crew-Princess Power!05.jpg Captain Scrooge Groupshot-Captain Scrooge05.jpg Groupshot-Captain Scrooge03.jpg Groupshot-Captain Scrooge02.jpg PiratePrincessHook&Jake-Captain Scrooge01.jpg Groupshot-Captain Scrooge25.jpg Captain Frost Groupshot- Captain Frost.jpg Groupshot- Captain Frost02.jpg Pirate Princess-Captain Frost01.jpg |-|Season Four= Tales of Captain Buzzard'' Pirate Princess-Tales of Captain Buzzard01.jpg Jake&crew-Tales of Captain Buzzard07.jpg Jake&crew-Tales of Captain Buzzard08.jpg |-|Video games= Jake - Rainbow Wand Color Quest.jpg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest01.jpg|The Pirate Princess in Jake and the Neverland Pirates Rainbow Wand Color Quest Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest02.jpg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest03.jpg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest05.jpg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest04.jpg Pirate Princess-Pirates Color Wand Quest06.jpg |-|Miscellaneous= Pirate Princess Plush Doll.jpg Jake's Birthday Bash Book01.jpg pirate_princess.gif|Pirate Princess Clipart Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries